


love (alone).

by cattosun (rosetinteday)



Series: Lonely, Lovely [1]
Category: UP10TION, VICTON (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Bullying, Disabled Character, Implied Relationships, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetinteday/pseuds/cattosun
Summary: mencintaimu adalah belajar berteman dengan kesunyian.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Lee Jinhyuk, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin & Lee Jinhyuk
Series: Lonely, Lovely [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910791
Kudos: 21





	love (alone).

**Author's Note:**

> this is a requested work for manrabbuka_ @ twitter.

**i.**

Terjadi ledakan besar dari rumah sebelah saat Jinhyuk berusia lima tahun.

Anak lelaki itu adalah bentuk nyata dari korban malang yang berada di tempat dan waktu yang salah. Tubuh mungilnya terpental lumayan jauh berkat daya ledak yang terlalu besar untuk diterima badannya. Jinhyuk tidak ingat apa yang terjadi setelahnya.

Tapi yang Jinhyuk ingat adalah, ia terbangun di sebuah ruangan serba putih dengan rasa sakit luar biasa yang tidak bisa dicerna apalagi dijelaskan oleh kosakatanya yang masih terbatas. Yang Jinhyuk ingat adalah ia menangis, ia menjerit. Keras sekali tangisnya, namun dia tidak bisa mendengar apapun dari sekitarnya. Yang diingat Jinhyuk kecil selain rasa sakit adalah suara berdengung dari dalam kedua telinganya. Suara berdengung yang membuatnya tidak nyaman, membuat isaknya makin kencang.

Orang-orang dewasa berpakaian putih itu tidak membantunya.

Tidak menenangkan Lee Jinhyuk kecil yang meraung memanggil ayah dan ibunya.

Kedua orangtuanya tidak ada. Ayah dan ibu tidak menyahut panggilannya hingga Jinhyuk dipaksa terlelap lagi dengan sisa-sisa air mata masih menggantung di kelopaknya yang terpejam.

_“Ibu…hiks... kenapa dek gak bisa denger apa-apa? Nguung, hiks, nguuung gitu, ibu.”_

_“Ibu? Ibu bu dokternya ngomong ke adek, ya?”_

_“Ibu… nangis? Jangan nangiiiiis.”_

Setiap kali Lee Jinhyuk kembali lelap berkat dosis obat, ada sepasang suami istri muda yang menahan pilu. Putra mereka masih terlalu dini untuk merasakan sunyi tak berbatas dari dunia yang harusnya ramai. Jinhyuk kecil mereka seharusnya masih berlarian dengan teman-temannya. Melompati kubangan hasil hujan dengan riang, bermain lari-larian di taman dekat rumah, berteriak senang sambil menuruni seluncuran di sore hari.

Bukannya terus menerus kebingungan, ketakutan setiap kali terbangun dari tidurnya tanpa ada bunyi-bunyian yang tertangkap telinga. Tidak lagi bisa mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan lembut oleh ibu. Atau tidak bisa lagi mengikuti instruksi yang ayah beri saat merangkai mainan bersama.

_“Gangguan pendengaran pada anak-anak seusia Jinhyuk ini, kondisinya terkadang sulit diperkirakan.” Dokter spesialis yang menangani Jinhyuk menatap orangtua pasiennya bergantian._

_“Karena usianya yang masih sangat muda, persentase kesembuhannya bisa saja tinggi, tetapi tidak mencegah adanya dampak jangka panjang yang mungkin muncul di kemudian hari.” jelasnya lagi. Tiga orang dalam ruangan itu bisa merasakan ada kata “tapi” yang belum tersampaikan._

_“Tapi disisi lain, usianya yang masih kecil juga bisa berarti organ dalam telinganya belum terbentuk sempurna. Yang sekalinya mengalami kerusakan berat, akan sangat sulit untuk diperbaiki apalagi sembuh dengan sendirinya.”_

Tuan Lee tidak pernah merasa ia adalah pribadi yang pesimis. Sebaliknya malah, keluarganya, rekan-rekan kerjanya, orang yang mengenalnya akan mengatakan ia adalah figur yang selalu melihat kehidupan dari sisi positif.

Namun dengan satu lagi hari berlalu diisi Jinhyuk yang menangis karena tidak bisa mendengar music dari film kartun kesukaannya, melihat usaha istrinya menenangkan sang anak berakhir sia-sia, mungkin, awan kelabu itu akan menjadi fitur permanen dalam kehidupan keluarga kecilnya.

Harapan agar pendengaran Jinhyuk bisa pulih semakin terkikis dari waktu ke waktu.

Barangkali, Tuhan masih berbelas kasih pada mereka dengan memberikan buah hati yang sungguh luar biasa.

Jinhyuk, terberkatilah kepolosannya, tidak menganggap kesulitannya mendengar sebagai akhir dunia. Bukan berarti ia tidak pernah mengeluh, tidak pernah menuntut penjelasan ‘ _kenapa dek ngga bisa denger kaya temen-temen?_ ’ dengan suara yang bergetar dibarengi air mata mengalir deras. Jinhyuk masihlah anak laki-laki kecil yang usianya baru nyaris menginjak enam ketika fungsi salah satu indranya diambil tanpa izin.

Akan tetapi, Jinhyuk tidak menyerah.

Diambilnya papan tulis mini yang sering Jinhyuk gunakan untuk menggambar. Ditulisnya pertanyaan-pertanyaannya di sana, lalu, si kecil berkata, “Adek ngomongnya teriak-teriak gak sih, bu? Kalau iya bilangin adek, ya.”

Lihatlah, Jinhyuk tersenyum lebar memamerkan dua celah dari giginya yang ompong dengan bangga sewaktu ibu memberinya acungan jempol dan tulisan: ‘ _suara adek udah pas. ibu suka denger adek ngomong_ ’.

Ibu memeluknya erat sambil berdoa air matanya jangan sampai turun lagi. Ibu tidak tahu, yang sebenarnya coba dikuatkan dan ditenangkan itu Jinhyuk, atau dirinya sendiri?

Jinhyuk maunya bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan teman-teman sekitar rumahnya.

Teman-temannya yang, tanpa disadari si kecil, mulai jarang mengajaknya bermain. Mulai bisa dihitung dengan jari kedatangannya ke rumah keluarga Lee saat sore hari untuk mengajak bersepeda bersama. Teman-temannya yang mungkin, mungkin saja, diberitahu oleh orangtua masing-masing kalau Jinhyuk itu berbeda. Itulah alasannya mereka akan lebih baik mulai mengurangi ajakan bermainnya.

Kembali ayah dipaksa menyampaikan kabar tidak mengenakkan pada anak lelakinya; Jinhyuk belum bisa masuk sekolah yang sama dengan yang lain. Jinhyuk belajar dari rumah dulu saja.

“Kok dari rumah, sih? Adek kan udah lancar bacanya.” Jinhyuk bertanya dengan suara pelan. Sebuah kebiasaan baru yang terbentuk tanpa sadar sejak satu tahun terakhir.

Ayah duduk di depan Jinhyuk, senyumnya selalu sendu semenjak hari itu. Diambilnya papan tulis yang setia mendampingi kegiatan anak lelakinya. ‘ _Kalau di rumah kan adek bisa belajarnya sama ayah dan ibu. Bukannya lebih enak?_ ’

Bibir mungil Jinhyuk tertekuk makin dalam. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya singkat, “Adek mau ketemu temen-temen, Yah. Adek udah jarang main sama yang lain.”

Tidak ada yang pernah memberitahu tuan Lee hatinya bisa remuk redam berkali-kali dihadapkan dengan perkataan polos itu. Ayah tidak tahu bisa semenyakitkan ini menolak keinginan anaknya yang ingin bersekolah, dan bukan karena alasan finansial.

“Maaf ya sayang. Maafin ayah.”

Kepala Jinhyuk terteleng, alisnya bertaut bingung. “Ayah minta maaf ya? Ayah makan serealnya adek ya?!”

Lebih mudah mengiyakan tuduhan konyol itu dibanding menjelaskan apa yang ada di pikiran kepala keluarga Lee. Lebih mudah mengiyakan karena Jinhyuk akan berseru tidak terima dan berusaha menumbangkan sang ayah dari duduknya. Dan ayah akan mendekapnya erat, membiarkan putra semata wayangnya itu berceloteh riang sekalipun tidak bisa mendengar suaranya lagi.

“Ayah sayang. Sayang sekali sama Jinhyuk.”

Taman di dekat rumah Jinhyuk selalu sepi pada pukul satu siang hingga tiga sore. Cuaca yang lebih sering panas membuat siapapun memilih tinggal di rumah masing-masing dengan pendingin udara yang bisa diatus sesuka hati. Tetapi tidak dengan Jinhyuk.

Ia suka sekali datang ke taman itu setelah menyelesaikan sesi belajar dengan ibu juga tutor yang dipanggil ke rumah. Namanya Miss Jieun, orangnya kecil tapi tahu banyak sekali hal-hal keren. Termasuk cara berkomunikasi dengan anak lelaki Lee tanpa mengandalkan papan tulis kebanggan Jinhyuk. Bukan cuma Jinhyuk yang diajarkan mengenal bahasa isyarat, tetapi juga kedua orangtuanya.

Meski demikian, Jinhyuk masih suka malas sih. Harus mengingat-ingat bagaimana bentuk jarinya untuk menyampaikan sesuatu itu buat kepala Jinhyuk pusing. Masih tetap lebih enak tulis di papan, atau ketik saja pesannya di hp ayah.

‘ _Tapi kan Jinhyuk belum boleh bawa hp sendiri sama ayah_.’ Miss Jieun menggesturkan dengan tangannya. Jinhyuk kecil mengernyitkan dahi, butuh waktu untuk menerjemahkan gerakan itu. Ternyata panas-panas begini membuatnya susah berpikir.

“Aku bawa buku catatanku kok, Miss. Nih.” Jinhyuk menunjukkan buku catatan mini bergambar tupainya dengan cengiran lebar. Cengiran penuh kepolosan yang sering membuat pipi Jinhyuk jadi sasaran cubit tutornya itu atau rambutnya yang diacak-acak.

Sewaktu ibu Jinhyuk yang merupakan senior di bangku perkuliahan dulu tiba-tiba menghubunginya, Jieun tidak berpikir apa-apa. Ia hanya ditanya dua hal; 1) apa Jieun masih mengajar bahasa isyarat seperti beberapa tahun lalu, dan 2) apakah perempuan ini bersedia mendampingi proses belajar sang teman lama. Keduanya Jieun iyakan. Tanpa sedikitpun tahu akan semudah ini jatuh cinta dan ingin melindungi Jinhyuk kecil.

Jieun menghentikan langkah Jinhyuk sebelum melewati pagar masuk taman bermain. Anak lelaki itu mendongak, siap bertanya tatkala matanya melihat ke arah mana jari perempuan dewasa itu tertuju.

“Jajan?” tanyanya semangat.

Satu anggukkan singkat sukses mengirim anak lelaki itu berlari menuju warung kecil di dekat perempatan jalan. Terberkatilah penjualnya yang tidak pernah menatap Jinhyuk dengan tatapan selain ramah yang harusnya selalu ditujukan pada anak-anak seusianya.

Sore itu, Jinhyuk pergi ke taman dengan ibu.

Tapi ibu mendadak dihampiri beberapa tetangga mereka, diajak mengobrol entah apa. Jinhyuk mana betah disuruh duduk manis dan menunggu.

Jadi, anak lelaki ini pun turun dari kursi tempatnya menunggu sejak tadi kemudian bersiap bertualang. Tujuannya adalah menuju dua kursi ayunan yang tumben sekali tidak dikuasai beberapa anak yang lebih besar darinya.

Ayunan itu tinggal sekian meter lagi ketika tanpa alasan yang bisa dijelaskan, Jinhyuk menengok ke arah salah satu pohon besar di sisi lain taman. Matanya membulat mendapati ada anak kecil yang sepertinya… sedang menangis.

( _Jinhyuk tidak yakin anak itu menangis atau sedang latihan membuka mulut selebar-lebarnya. Kan, dia juga tidak bisa dengar suaranya._ )

“Kamu… nangis?” Jinhyuk menelengkan kepala. Matanya mengerjap kebingungan melihat anak itu justru melihat ke titik yang tidak jelas. Kata ibu kalau diajak bicara itu cobalah memperhatikan lawan bicaranya, tau.

“Haloooo?” tanyanya lagi dengan intonasi yang (tidak diketahuinya) cukup kencang.

Anak itu melonjak kaget, isakannya mendadak berhenti sambil menengok ke kanan kiri. Lagi-lagi tidak mengindahkan Jinhyuk.

“Siapa…” cicitnya sembari mengusap hidung dengan ujung lengan kausnya.

“Kamu gak bisa liat aku ya? Tapi aku bukan hantu? Kata Miss Jieun yang transferan itu hantu. Jinhyuk bukan hantu tau.” Jinhyuk berceloteh panjang lebar. Ia sendiri tidak menyadari anak itu sudah berhenti menangisnya sambil sesekali menyusut hidung.

Sebuah tepukan pelan di bahu membuat Jinhyuk menoleh ke belakang. Ternyata ibu yang datang. Beliau menyodorkan ponselnya dengan aplikasi notes yang terbuka bertuliskan, ‘ _adek, temennya kok nangis gitu_?’

“Bukan sama adek, bu! Tadi adek kira dia lagi latihan mangap yang lebar.”

“…nggak gitu, ih. Aku abis jatuh tadi, huhu, sakit…”

Manik ibu membola melihat anak itu, tebakan Jinhyuk siapapun dia tadi pasti bicara sesuatu. Buktinya ibu ikut berjongkok seperti Jinhyuk sekarang, dan lihat! Telapak tangan juga lutut anak itu lecet, Jinhyuk baru sadar.

“Kamu namanya siapa? Kok bisa jatuh di sini? Temenmu mana? Atau ke sini –“

Lagi, ucapan Jinhyuk terpotong oleh sentuhan lembut ibu pada sikunya. Kembali ponsel itu diarahkan padanya. Tulisan pada layar supaya Jinhyuk biarkan temannya ini menjawab dulu, nanti kalau jadi menangis lagi memangnya Jinhyuk mau tenangkan?

Jinhyuk tiba-tiba berdiri dan merogoh kantong celananya, membuat dua orang itu memperhatikannya dengan heran. Lebih tepatnya, ibu yang heran. 

“Ketemu!” serunya riang. “Nih, permen buat kamu! Jangan nangis lagi ya!” Permen cola terakhir yang dibelikan ibu untuk Jinhyuk disodorkan pada anak ini. “Iniii. Manis tau rasanya seger seger gitu. Nama kamu siapa? Aku Lee Jinhyuk tapi aku gak bisa denger kamu jadi nanti kasih tau namanya ke ibuku ya.”

Ibu meringis melihat antusiasme putranya. Wanita dewasa itu berharap siapapun anak ini tidak merasa ketakutan maupun kewalahan. Skenario terburuk tentu saja ajakan pertemanan Jinhyuk ditolak. Padahal putranya ini bisa sangat terbantu perkembangannya dengan keberadaan teman sepantar.

Anak lelaki berpipi gembil itu menelengkan kepalanya ke arah yang ia yakini sebagai sumber suara. Ibu tidak melihat ada yang salah dengan kedua mata anak itu, tapi beliau juga paham seseorang bisa memiliki gangguan pada pancaindranya tanpa perubahan fisik yang mencolok. Oleh ibu, Jinhyuk diarahkan agar memberi permennya ke tangan (calon) teman barunya yang tidak terluka.

“Uh, makasih…” bisiknya pelan. “Nama aku Byungchan. Tadi, tadi Byungchan jatuh kesandung batu. Terus gak ada yang nolong. Uh, makasih permennya… Jinhyuk.”

Wanita dewasa yang dipanggil ibu itu pun mengetikkan nama Byungchan sebelum menyodorkan lagi alat komunikasinya pada Jinhyuk.

“Adek boleh temenan sama Byungchan, bu?”

“Jinhyuk mau temenan sama Byungchan?”

Ibu, bukanlah seseorang yang menaruh kepercayaan lebih pada keajaiban, pada mukjizat. Beliau cukup percaya ada kekuatan besar yang mengatur seluruh alam raya, tetapi penganut ajaran religi yang taat bukanlah dirinya.

Namun melihat dua anak lelaki ini bertemu di satu sore yang sangat biasa, tampaknya ia diminta memikirkan kembali pendiriannya. Dua anak manusia, sama-sama kehilangan salah satu fungsi alat perasanya dari usia dini, digariskan untuk menjadi teman. Bukankah ini sebuah kebetulan yang begitu manis? 

(Ibu hanya berharap pertemanan mereka bisa bertahan lama. Demi keduanya.) 

Di ulangtahun Jinhyuk yang kesepuluh, ayah menghadiahkannya sesi konsultasi dengan ahli THT untuk mendapat alat bantu dengar sesuai kebutuhannya. Jinhyuk menganggap itu adalah hadiah paling mengagumkan dibanding diterima di sekolah dasar impiannya setahun yang lalu.

Setidaknya, dokter yang mengecek telinganya tidak akan mengatai-ngatai Jinhyuk seperti sejumlah teman di kelas karena kesulitannya mendengar maupun mengikuti kecepatan percakapan mereka.

Kurang lebih tiga minggu setelah pemeriksaan itu, sebuah paket berisikan dua alat bantu dengar dikirimkan pengantar paket ke rumahnya.

Ayah dan ibu duduk di ruang tengah ketika Jinhyuk mencoba mengikuti instruksi yang diberikan terkait cara memakai alatnya juga mengatur kenyamanannya. Kedua orangtuanya tidak berkomentar mendapati tangan anak lelaki mereka sedikit bergetar setelah bunyi dua beep singkat terdengar yang menandakan alat itu sudah terpasang dengan benar.

“Jinhyuk… Jinhyuk bisa denger suara ibu?”

“Jinhyuk?”

Tidak ada satupun yang memperkirakan Jinhyuk akan menangis lalu menubruk ayah dan ibunya hingga keduanya merasa sesak. Tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Jinhyuk selain memanggil-manggil kedua orangtua yang suaranya begitu dirindukan anak lelaki ini setelah lima tahun berlalu hanya ada sunyi dalam kepalanya.

Jinhyuk bisa mendengar lagi.

Satu lagi yang ketiganya lupa untuk antisipasi adalah: proses adaptasi itu tidak melulu menyenangkan.

Berkali-kali Jinhyuk mengalami _breakdown_ kecil ketika suara-suara di sekitarnya, dari yang sekecil detak jarum jam dan ketukan sendok justru terdengar berkali lipat lebih kencang. Belum lagi iritasi yang disebabkan gesekan antara daun telinganya dengan mesin alat bantu dengar. Tidak semudah itu prosesnya. Tidak sekali saja Jinhyuk berpikir untuk lebih baik tidak usah memakai alat bantu itu. Biar saja ia kembali berteman dengan kesunyiannya. Sunyi itu nyaman.

“Tapi, kalau Jinhyuk gak pake alatnya, gak bisa denger aku cerita dong?” Byungchan terlihat sedih sekali sewaktu mendengar keluhan Jinhyuk bagian sekian.

“Jinhyuk juga nanti gak bisa denger suara ibu sama ayah lagi, gimana? Gak bisa denger penjelasan bu guru? Nanti pusing tau kalau gak paham pas ada pr.”

Jinhyuk memilin-milin alat bantu dengarnya yang kanan, sengaja ia mau pakai satu saja hari ini. Kepalanya sakit karena tadi tiba-tiba telinganya berdenging lama sekali. Lucunya, denging itu berhenti ketika Byungchan main ke rumahnya. Choi Byungchan yang jadi sahabat Jinhyuk semenjak ia menemukan anak laki-laki itu menangis di taman.

Diperhatikannya Byungchan dalam diam. Alasannya tadi, memang ada benarnya sih. Jinhyuk tidak suka ketinggalan pelajaran karena tidak bisa mendengar penjelasan bapak atau ibu guru. Apalagi, guru-guru di sekolahnya ini sudah berbaik hati mau memberikan jam pelajaran tambahan jika ia menyampaikan kesulitannya mengikuti proses pembelajaran.

Putra keluarga Lee itu kemudian mengepalkan tangan sambil mengangguk mantap, mirip-mirip pose tokoh di anime kesukaannya saat mau berhadapan dengan musuh.

“Oke deh aku pake lagi,” katanya. “Tapi karena aku gak mau dipukul sama Byungchan kalau gak bales teriakannya.”

“AKU GAK PERNAH TERIAK-TERIAK YA!”

**ii**.

Menginjak usia remaja, Lee Jinhyuk merasa ia tidak berbeda dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Walaupun ia tahu ada yang akan protes keras karena ya, secara teknis, terdapat perbedaan nyata antara Jinhyuk dengan kawan sepermainannya di sekolah.

Contohnya; Jinhyuk tidak secerewet anak-anak lelaki seusianya yang mulai senang curi pandang ke para siswi yang mulai berubah fisiknya dikarenakan hormon pubertas. Jinhyuk juga tidak suka pergi ke tempat yang terlalu ramai jika tidak terdesak. Perubahan atmosfer yang ekstrem dengan banyaknya stimuli masih sering membuat kepalanya sakit. Masih sering membuatnya harus mencari sudut sepi untuk mengkalibrasi koneksi otak dengan pendengarannya.

Jinhyuk juga lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya menemani Byungchan.

“Kamu tuh gak perlu ngorbanin waktumu sama aku terus, tau. Emangnya gak bosen apa?” tanya Byungchan pada satu hari.

Keduanya sedang berada di kamar yang lebih muda. Menikmati hembusan angin dari pendingin ruangan yang sejuk dengan musik kesukaan Byungchan mengalun pelan dari _speaker_ di sudut ruangan.

Byungchan berbaring di lantai mengenakan kaos tanpa lengan bermotif polkadot dengan celana pendek motif blaster.

Jinhyuk melihat pemandangan itu dengan senyum kecil yang tidak bisa ditahannya. Bahkan dengan kombinasi pakaian paling aneh sekalipun, Jinhyuk tidak bisa membawa diri untuk meledeknya. Justru, pemuda ini mendapati dirinya bersyukur. Yang diperbolehkan melihat Byungchan dengan tampilan paling berantakan hanya segelintir orang. Ia beruntung termasuk dalam daftar super spesial itu.

“Jinhyuk? Jinhyuk kamu ngga di kamar ya? Lee Jinhyuk? Ish pasti kabur ke dapur lagi kan? Dasar perut karung.” Bibir Byungchan maju sekian mili, mirip anak bebek. Waktu Jinhyuk menyentuh lesung pipinya, ia hampir melemparkan benda terdekat dengannya: kotak pensil yang penuh isinya.

“Jinhyuk kebiasaan! Kalau aku serangan jantung gimana? Kalau aku ngga sengaja lempar apa yang kupegang gimana? Kalau yang kubawa gunting, kamu yang –“

“Aku gak pernah bosen ada di deket kamu, Chan. Malah aku takutnya kamu yang bosen, hehe. Kita temenannya udah lama banget, lho.”

“Nggak.”

“Huh.”

“Aku gak bakalan bosen temenan sama kamu. Gak bakalan juga ngusir kamu. _You’re stuck with me_ , Lee Jinhyuk. Dari hari kamu ngasih aku permen di taman sekian tahun lalu, itu tandanya kamu udah tanda tangan perjanjian abadi buat selamanya ada di sisi Choi Byungchan. Denger gak? Jinhyuk? Lee Jinhyuk sumpah aku tabok ya kalau kamu main pe – JINHYUK!”

Racauan Byungchan terpotong oleh Jinhyuk yang mendadak memeluknya. Ia tidak berontak. Lebih mudah menyamankan diri dalam dekapan yang masih terasa canggung namun jadi yang paling nyaman yang pernah Byungchan terima.

“Ya gapapa, anggep aja aku Ciel terus kamu Sebastiannya. Biarpun kamu gak ada serem-seremnya sama sekali, sih.”

“Kebalik tau, kan yang bisa ngelihat normal itu kamu. Pokoknya aku Ciel, apa gak Alois. Tinggian dia daripada Ciel, kan?”

“Iya deh terserah Byungchan.”

Di usianya yang menginjak belasan, Lee Jinhyuk menggunakan suaranya untuk bicara pada orang-orang tertentu saja. Untuk yang lain, ia lebih senang memakai bahasa isyarat atau menuliskan apa yang dibutuhkan di aplikasi _notes_. 

Choi Byungchan adalah pengecualian dari segalanya.

Pada akhir semester pertama perkuliahan, Jinhyuk terpaksa tinggal di rumah seorang diri.

Kedua orangtuanya harus melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke provinsi tetangga selama beberapa waktu. Jinhyuk senang-senang saja memiliki seisi rumah untuknya sendiri. Walau memang kesenangannya itu agak surut begitu tahu Byungchan tidak bisa diajak menginap. Keluarga Choi memutuskan untuk liburan ke luar negeri dengan dalih mencari perubahan suasana.

Tapi mungkin, memang itulah caranya agar Jinhyuk bisa sendirian ketika ia berpapasan dengan tetangga baru yang sibuk berjalan mondar-mandir di depan rumahnya sendiri.

Selama beberapa menit Jinhyuk berkontemplasi apakah keputusan yang tepat untuk menyapa dan bertanya, atau lebih baik, langsung pulang saja? Tapi keputusan itu dibuatkan untuknya saat pemuda berambut hitam itu mendongak, lalu bertatapan dengannya.

“Uh… Hi?” sapa Jinhyuk ragu-ragu, senyumnya kaku. “Kenapa?”

Sosok itu tidak kalah jelas terlihat keraguannya untuk membalas. Mungkin kaget bercampur takut juga tiba-tiba disapa oleh seseorang yang cara bicaranya… unik. Jinhyuk harus mengakui kalau ia terlanjur terdistraksi sepasang mata yang terlalu mirip kucing itu untuk menyadari tidak semua orang terbiasa mendengar suaranya.

“Mama lupa ninggalin kunci cadangan,” jawab tetangganya itu. Jinhyuk cukup terkejut mendengar suaranya yang lebih dalam dari perkiraan. “Aku gak bisa masuk rumah.”

Jinhyuk menggangguk sambil menggerakkan tangannya membentuk bahasa isyarat yang jika pemuda asing itu paham artinya adalah: ‘ _Tapi ini mendung. Kayanya mau hujan_.’

Tentu saja sosok itu tidak paham. Ia baru pindah ke rumah itu seminggu yang lalu dan belum sempat berinteraksi dengan tetangga yang kemungkinan seumuran dengannya. Jinhyuk untungnya sadar dan bergegas mengeluarkan ponsel dari kantung jaketnya.

‘ _Maaf kalau bikin kaget, namaku Jinhyuk btw. Aku tinggal di rumah sebelah dan kalau kamu butuh tempat neduh, bisa ke rumahku dulu, gimana?_ ’

Mata kucing itu memperhatikannya lekat setelah selesai membaca pesannya. Untuk sesaat Jinhyuk merasa seperti sedang melalui tes pemeriksaan yang ia tidak tahu standar penilaiannya. 

"Tapi… kamu tadi bisa denger suaraku?" tanya pemuda tanpa nama itu. Jinhyuk nyaris memutar matanya berhadapan dengan pertanyaan yang sering sekali didapatnya itu. Ya, tidak salah sih kalau orang itu kebingungan. Katanya tuli, tapi kok bisa balas ucapannya dengan bahasa isyarat tadi?

Pemuda Lee menyentuh telinganya, menunjukkan keberadaan alat bantu dengar yang membuat lawan bicaranya itu ber-ooh singkat. 

"Halo, Jinhyuk. Namaku Wooseok, Kim Wooseok.” Pemuda bernama Wooseok itu berhenti. Tidak yakin bagaimana harus melanjutkan sebelum berinisiatif mengambil gawai Jinhyuk dan mengetikkan yang ingin disampaikannya.

' _Namaku Kim Wooseok. Maaf kalau tadi pertanyaanku mungkin tidak sopan. Dan kalau tidak repot, aku izin mengerjakan tugas di tempatmu dulu. Hanya sampai mamaku pulang. Paling lama tiga jam lagi._ ’

Jinhyuk membaca pesan itu sambil mengangguk-angguk. Suara gemuruh pelan membuat keduanya mendongak berbarengan. Tiba-tiba setetes air jatuh tepat mengenai hidung Jinhyuk, membuatnya mendecakkan lidah pelan.

“Kalau gitu, ayo ke rumahku. Sebelum deras.” 

Jinhyuk menelengkan kepalanya, menandakan bahwa Wooseok dipersilakan mengikutinya masuk ke rumah bercat putih itu. Dengan canggung Wooseok mengangguk, mencangklong tas hitamnya yang berisi laptop juga beberapa buku tugas lainnya, mengikuti Jinhyuk. 

Hujan turun deras sekali sepuluh menit setelah keduanya memasuki rumah Jinhyuk.

Mereka berdiri berhadapan dengan kikuk di ruang tamu bernuansa biru muda itu, tidak tahu harus melanjutkan kegiatan dari mana. Waktu Jinhyuk menawarkan tetangganya itu untuk mampir kemari, ia memang tidak berpikir jauh. Sebatas memastikan sosok itu tidak kehujanan karena sepertinya kran langit sedang dibuka penuh siang menjelang sore ini. 

“Rumahmu, nyaman.” kata Wooseok mencoba membuka percakapan.

Jinhyuk kembali tersenyum kaku. Bingung juga mau merespon bagaimana selain terima kasih. Haruskah ia tawarkan makanan? Atau minuman? Apa Wooseok mau makan ramen karena perut Jinhyuk baru saja bunyi keras sekali dengan tidak elitnya.

' _Kamu, bisa ngerjain tugas di sini. Atau di dapur juga gak apa. Aku mau buat ramen sih, mau juga gak?'_ Itu pesan yang Jinhyuk tulis di ponselnya lagi. 

Wooseok maunya menjawab tidak usah, tidak mau merepotkan tetangganya lebih dari yang sudah dilakukan sekarang. Tapi coba dengar, barusan perutnya ikut buka suara yang membuat pemuda ini memelototi kaos kakinya dengan telinga memerah pertanda malu. Kekehan pelan yang terdengar dari tuan rumah membuatnya mendongak. Jinhyuk berusaha menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan walau jelas dari binar matanya ia dengar suara yang sama.

“Baiklah, dua ramen siap dimasak. Silakan tunggu pesanannya.”

Jinhyuk melesat pergi ke dapur meninggalkan tamunya yang menemukan caranya berkomunikasi (juga kemudahannya menawarkan bantuan) itu… memikat.

Beberapa jam kemudian, ketika hujan mulai reda dan Wooseok pikir ia bisa pulang, Jinhyuk menepuk bahunya pelan dengan wajah yang terlihat cemas. Insting pertamanya adalah mencoba mencari sumber bahaya. Atau mungkin, Jinhyuk terluka?

“Kabar buruk, pintu rumah ini kekunci dari dalam.” begitu katanya. Dan Wooseok tentu tidak langsung paham titik masalahnya dimana. Jinhyuk menatapnya seolah Wooseok – yang baru dikenalnya kurang dari lima jam lalu – harusnya mengerti kenapa perkara pintu terkunci itu adalah sebuah kegawatan.

“Aku, banting pintunya, terlalu keras, tadi.” terang Jinhyuk dilengkapi dengan gestur yang sangat aktif. “Sekarang, kita kekunci, harus tunggu ada yang bukain, dari luar.”

Wooseok malu mengakui bahwa butuh waktu nyaris satu menit sebelum ia bisa benar-benar memahami alasan dibalik kepanikan penolong tanpa kuda putihnya ini. Ketika sudah tercerna, mulutnya membuka tutup mirip ikan koi kesayangan sang mama.

“Kapan, mama kamu, pulang? Sekarang, udah gelap? Minta tolong, suruh kemari dan buka pintunya.”

Dan tepat setelah Jinhyuk bertanya demikian, handphone di tangan Wooseok berkedip-kedip menandakan pesan masuk. Dari mamanya, yang mengabarkan bahwa beliau akan pulang larut lagi jadi Wooseok tidak perlu menunggunya seperti malam-malam lalu.

Kekecewaan Jinhyuk setelah Wooseok menyampaikan pesannya itu, terasa begitu nyata. Wooseok tidak paham sama sekali kenapa melihat wajah itu tertekuk meninggalkan sensasi tidak nyaman di perutnya. Mungkin karena ia sudah banyak merepotkan lalu munculnya pesan tadi sama sekali tidak memperbaiki suasana?

Tapi lagi dan lagi, Jinhyuk mengejutkan pemuda ini dengan kebaikan hatinya.

“Yaudah, kamu bilang mamamu, kamu nginep di sini. Di rumah Jinhyuk, tetangga sebelah. Aku punya futon cadangan. Selimut juga ada lebih kalau butuh. Maaf ya, malah jadi kekunci begini.”

Kim Wooseok tidak pernah mengklaim bahwa ia adalah sosok yang mudah terikat sentimen terlebih satu yang melibatkan orang asing. Ia lebih senang mengandalkan logika diatas rasa. Kepala mendahului hati.

Namun ia juga tidak pernah memperkirakan kemunculan seorang Lee Jinhyuk pada satu siang hari sebelum hujan akan meninggalkan impresi sebegini besar. Membuat sesuatu yang sering kali ia abaikan dalam dirinya menuntut minta diperhatikan.

Wooseok tidak sekalipun pernah berpikir tetangga barunya ini, dengan segala gerak-geriknya bisa memancing kepak sayap kupu-kupu imajiner dalam perutnya yang selama ini nyaman berdiam dalam lelap.

(Hal lain yang tidak difaktorkan seorang Kim Wooseok akan kehadiran Lee Jinhyuk adalah: jejak yang ditinggalkan Jinhyuk dalam hatinya hanya akan berhenti sebagai jejak semata. Bukannya penanda bahwa ada yang akan tinggal dan mengisi kekosongannya.)

**iii**.

 _Mengenal_ Jinhyuk itu mudah. Menjalin pertemanan dengannya tidak perlu dipaksakan. Semuanya terjadi secara alami, semudah bernapas. Saking mudahnya, Jinhyuk tidak sadar, ada yang terlanjur menaruh hati sejak kali pertama ia menawarkan rumahnya sebagai tempat tinggal sementara hingga ada yang membukakan pintunya dari bagian luar.

Mungkin, kalau lelaki muda itu tahu semudah itu perhatiannya membuat yang lain merasa nyaman, Jinhyuk akan lebih menahan diri.

Tetapi ia dibesarkan dalam keluarga yang tidak pernah menahan diri dalam menunjukkan afeksi. Ia diajarkan untuk tidak pernah malu mengekspresikan emosinya, baik itu senang, sedih, marah, murka dan sebagainya hanya karena norma sosial mendiktekan laki-laki tidak boleh menangis. Katanya, menangis itu tanda kelemahan.

“Kasihan banget jadi laki-laki, nangis aja dilarang. Padahal banyak yang habis nangis hatinya malah lebih lega.” Ibu berkata tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari laporannya.

Jinhyuk memperhatikan perempuan luar biasa yang selalu ada untuknya itu. Kerutan di dekat mata juga rambut putihnya sudah semakin terlihat jelas. Namun beliau masihlah wanita terindah dalam hidup Jinhyuk. Belum ada yang menyaingi.

(Bisa jadi karena memang tidak ada yang bisa dijadikan perbandingan dengan ibu mengingat Jinhyuk tidak suka dengan lawan jenisnya.)

“Ibumu pasti berapi-api kalau bahas urusan gituan. Itu kamu bikin mie apa?” Jinhyuk mendongak melihat ayahnya memperhatikannya dan ibu dengan ekspresi bertanya.

‘ _Mie kari, pake resepnya ayah yang kemarin_.’ balasnya dengan isyarat.

Jinhyuk tidak perlu menggunakan alat bantu dengar untuk tahu ibu menceramahi ayah soal konsumsi makanan instannya. Yang pasti akan ayah balas kalau perutnya masih kuat, ayah masih rajin olahraga jadi ibu tidak perlu khawatir. Jinhyuk selalu suka saat rumahnya ramai begini.

Intensitasnya berinteraksi dengan Wooseok bertambah seiring pergantian hari.

Dari sekedar lambaian tanpa kata saat berpapasan di pagi hari, seruan dari lantai dua dari kamar tetangganya di sore hari, sampai beberapa kali berpapasan saat mau pergi ke minimarket di dekat jalan utama. Jinhyuk tidak keberatan menjadi yang sesekali ditemani. Kontras dengannya yang otomatis menjadi yang menemani jika yang ada di sisinya adalah Byungchan.

Ia baru ingat, Wooseok belum dikenalkannya pada Byungchan. Sesuatu yang harusnya dilakukan Jinhyuk sejak lama. Ia yakin, keduanya pasti bisa menjadi teman baik. Wooseok cukup perlu menembus satu lagi tembok (tipis) pemisah antara dirinya dengan Byungchan yang bernama: cara berkomunikasi. Jinhyuk punya keyakinan besar Wooseok akan mudah melaluinya seperti saat berhadapan dengannya.

“Kamu masangin apa di kepalaku?” Byungchan bertanya. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk sesuatu yang tidak dikenali itu dengan kening mengkerut. Ibu jari dan telunjuknya menyentuh sesuatu yang kecil dan tipis, merasakannya dengan reseptor di ujung-ujung jari teksturnya yang agak kasar.

“ _Flower crown_ , ish, jangan dipretelin gitu Byungchan. Nggak cantik lagi nanti susunannya.”

“Ya aku kan gak bisa lihat Jinhyuk susunannya gimana. Aneh kamu.”

“Biarin aneh, yang penting aku bikinnya pake cinta.”

Byungchan mempraktekkan seseorang yang muntah mendengar kalimat Jinhyuk barusan. Jinhyuk tidak marah, tidak terganggu. Sudah hapal betul reaksi Byungchan pada deklarasi perasaan yang kelewat jujur. Itu juga alasannya mereka tidak pernah menyebutkan tiga kata yang katanya adalah pembuktian paling nyata soal urusan hati.

“Aku bales ya kamu. Kubikinin _flower crown_ pake kekuatan bulan. Eh, matahari aja deh biar jadi bintang. Panas panas sekalian kepalanya Lee Jinhyuk.”

Celotehan Byungchan itu jauh beribu kali lebih manis dibanding rangkaian kata puitis yang sering Jinhyuk dengar diutarakan teman-teman kuliahnya pada pujaan hati masing-masing.

“Byungchan?”

“Ya?”

“Aku mau kenalin kamu ke Wooseok. Tetanggaku yang paling sering kurecokin. Aku yakin bakalan cocok kalau ngobrol sama kamu.”

“Hmm, kita lihat aja nanti.”

Tebakan Jinhyuk tidak pernah meleset. Khususnya jika berkaitan dengan relasi orang-orang terdekatnya. Selama hampir 23 tahun hidupnya, Jinhyuk nyaris selalu tepat mengenali mana teman yang cocok dikenalkan dengan teman yang lain dan mana yang sebaiknya tidak pernah dibiarkan bersinggungan.

Tapi lagi, Byungchan itu pengecualian.

Jinhyuk sering kali ingin mengenalkan sosok yang mendiami hati, pikiran, bahkan mimpinya itu pada lingkaran pertemanannya. Ia ingin mengenalkan Byungchan yang luar biasa pada mereka. Meski ya, Jinhyuk lebih sering mengurungkan niatnya. Keinginannya tidak sebanding dengan ketakutannya jika Byungchan harus menerima cibiran lain yang sudah kenyang mereka telan sendiri sejak lama.

Namun Wooseok bukan orang asing. Bukan figur anonim yang berpotensi menyakiti pemuda yang disayangi Jinhyuk itu.

“Wooseok, ini Byungchan. Byungchan, ini Wooseok.”

Dari perkenalan sederhana itu, Jinhyuk tanpa sadar sudah membuka dua jalan cerita lain. Cerita yang seandainya ia tahu bagaimana akhirnya akan membuatnya berpikir lama sebelum melakukan hal ini. Apa mau dikata, Jinhyuk bukanlah cenayang.

Jinhyuk adalah lelaki biasa yang menginginkan dua orang yang dianggap penting baginya saling berinteraksi.

Wooseok melihat Jinhyuk, lalu melihat Byungchan. Melihat keduanya berinteraksi begitu nyaman, mengumbar intimasi yang begitu mudah tanpa terkesan memaksa, menginvasi ruang personal satu sama lain lalu memasang dinding sama tinggi bagi orang asing yang tanpa izin mencoba mendekat.

Wooseok melihat keduanya saling melengkapi dengan segala kurangnya semudah menyatukan dua keping _puzzle_ yang ternyata cocok.

Wooseok melihat mereka, dan tertampar kenyataan bahwa harusnya ia tidak pernah menaruh harap berlebih sejak awal.

Seandainya saja hatinya bisa dinonaktifkan dulu sementara waktu, Wooseok tidak perlu menahan sakit yang menjadi mendengar permintaan Jinhyuk padanya.

**iv**.

“Wooseok, mau ngobrol berdua boleh?”

Sekian bulan sejak Jinhyuk mengenalkannya pada Byungchan, lelaki itu masuk ke kamarnya tanpa izin dengan memanjat tangga di sisi rumah. Bersyukurlah Wooseok sudah membangun kekebalan akan kebiasaan Jinhyuk yang suka datang dan pergi tanpa permisi.

(Termasuk datang dalam hidupnya, mencuri hatinya, lalu kabur karena sudah punya hati yang dijaga tanpa permisi.)

Sang pemilik kamar menunjuk karpet tebal di lantai, Jinhyuk boleh bercerita tapi ia masih harus menyelesaikan tugasnya ini.

“Aku, mau donorin mataku, ke Byungchan. Kalau ada hal-hal, yang gak diinginkan terjadi.”

Pulpen di antara jari Wooseok patah jadi dua tanpa disengaja. Dua penghuni kamar terkejut mendengar suara plastik yang remuk itu. Wooseok dengan tenangnya menyingkirkan bekas alat tulis ke tempat sampah kecil di samping meja belajar. Mengabaikan tatapan khawatir Jinhyuk.

“Kenapa bisa kepikiran gitu?” tanyanya.

Jinhyuk menatap langit-langit kamar Wooseok, mendadak ragu ingin menatap mata itu. Sebab Jinhyuk tahu ia sedang meminta sesuatu yang sangat egois pada seseorang yang menyimpan rasa padanya. Jinhyuk tidak buta hingga tidak menyadari bagaimana Wooseok menatapnya setiap kali lelaki itu pikir ia tidak memperhatikan. Tatapan Wooseok itu menceritakan banyak hal. Seperti tatapannya pada Jinhyuk sekarang.

‘ _Emang udah rencana dari lama. Byungchan udah didaftarin ke daftar antrean penerima donor mata. Aku, daftar jadi donornya. Sambil berharap mataku ini bisa cocok buat dia_.’

“Ngapain kamu cerita ini ke aku?”

Jinhyuk memberanikan diri menatap sang pemilik kamar. Dan rasanya, rasanya Jinhyuk sedang dalam proses menjadi orang terjahat dalam kehidupan Kim Wooseok dengan apa yang akan disampaikannya. Jinhyuk tahu betul ia egois bukan main. Tapi, tidak ada yang ia percaya dengan hal ini selain Wooseok.

Ia hanya berharap jika ketakutan terburuknya terjadi, Wooseok mendapatkan bahagia yang layak didapatkannya.

‘ _Aku tau kamu mencintai aku, Wooseok. Aku sadar diri, yang sering kali ada buatku itu kamu. Setiap kali aku butuh, kamu ada di sisi aku. Tanpa diminta, tanpa pamrih. Aku tau_.’

Lelaki itu berharap wajahnya bisa mengekspresikan semua yang mungkin tidak bisa diutarakan dengan kata. Sebab Jinhyuk, dalam lubuk hati terdalamnya, sadar ini adalah tindakan pengecut. Menyampaikan isi hatinya lewat bahasa isyarat saat ia sebenarnya bisa memilih menggunakan kalimat biasa. Mungkin, di saat yang sama, Jinhyuk merasa ia bisa lebih jujur dengan cara ini.

' _Tapi aku gak bisa membohongi hati kalau yang aku cintai itu Byungchan. Jadi aku mohon, aku mohon kalau waktunya memang tiba untuk Byungchan dapat donor mata, kamu beri mataku ini untuk dia. Aku mau dia melihat dunia. Aku mau dia melihat kamu. Melihat Kim Wooseok_.'

_And what does it say about Wooseok who’s agreeing to this mad wish?_

_He is a fool._

_Fool for Lee Jinhyuk._

**v.**

Garis takdir nyatanya memang menetapkan Lee Jinhyuk untuk Choi Byungchan seorang.

Kecelakaan itu terjadi begitu cepat. Diluar prediksi dan tentu saja tidak bisa dicegah.

Hari itu adalah hari dimana Jinhyuk berniat melakukan pengecekan rutin pada alat bantu dengarnya. Ia pergi seorang diri karena ini bukan hal baru. Ia sudah melakukannya selama bertahun-tahun. 

Jinhyuk yakin betul lampu penyebrangan jalan sudah menyala. Yakin ia melangkah menuju sisi sebrang bersama pejalan kaki lainnya. Tapi ketika tinggal beberapa meter lagi sebelum ia sampai, dengung keras terdengar dari dalam telinganya. 

Semuanya terjadi dengan begitu cepat, para saksi mata sendiri tidak yakin apa yang terjadi. 

Satu detik lelaki jangkung berjaket merah itu hendak menyebrang jalan, kemudian berhenti mendadak tanpa alasan jelas, lalu didetik selanjutnya, tubuhnya terpental jauh sekian meter dan baru berhenti setelah menghantam pembatas jalan. 

Teriakan panik terdengar dari berbagai arah sampai salah satu saksi yang cukup tenang berhasil menelepon _ambulance_. Yang kemudian membawa tubuh malang lelaki itu ke rumah sakit tempat tambatan hatinya mendaftarkan diri sebagai penerima donor mata. 

Siang itu, Byungchan dikabarkan ada donor mata yang cocok dengan kondisinya. Siang itu, Byungchan diminta mempersiapkan diri untuk pelaksanaan operasi yang sudah ditunggunya sejak lama. Siang itu, kehidupan Byungchan akan berubah. 

Tidak ada yang bisa memastikan apakah perubahan itu untuk menuju yang lebih baik atau buruk. 

Proses operasinya berjalan lancar sesuai harapan. Choi Byungchan, setelah 23 tahun merasakan kehidupan dalam gelap tinggal menunggu waktu agar perban yang melindungi matanya dilepas. Dan ia akan secara resmi bisa melihat untuk pertama kalinya. 

Berbarengan dengan pemindahan Byungchan dari ruang operasi ke ruang rawat, kedua orangtua Jinhyuk menjemput kepulangan jasad putra mereka. Ibu menangis terisak dalam dekapan ayah. Mereka tahu status Jinhyuk sebagai pendonor mata. Mereka hanya tidak pernah menduga secepat ini terjadinya. 

Dan diantara carut marut segalanya, Kim Wooseok berdiri seorang diri di sudut ruangan seperti hantu yang tidak tahu lagi kemana harus menuju. 

Byungchan tidak menyambutnya dengan senyuman ketika Wooseok datang berkunjung setelah perbannya dilepas. Setelah melalui serangkaian test lainnya untuk memastikan penglihatan barunya normal tanpa menimbulkan gangguan lainnya. Setelah tahu siapa pemilik matanya ini sebelumnya. 

Byungchan tidak tersenyum. Wooseok lah yang tersenyum. Setidaknya, mata itu masih terasa familiar walaupun dengan wajah yang berbeda. Tidak apa-apa, Wooseok hanya perlu menyampaikan satu hal dan setelah itu ia akan pergi dari kehidupannya. 

"Bukan aku yang ia cintai meski aku sudah berulang kali mencoba." katanya begitu mata keduanya saling tatap.

"Jinhyuk selalu mencintai kamu meski dalam kesunyian.. Dan aku tahu, kamu pun begitu mencintai Jinhyuk dalam kegelapan. Jadi tolong, hiduplah dengan baik karena kedua mata itu adalah pria yang juga aku cintai."

Wooseok tidak menoleh ke belakang setelah merasa waktunya habis di sini. Ia tidak menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat Byungchan menitikkan air mata pertamanya dari manik gelap Jinhyuk yang kini telah tiada. 

Sekarang yang tersisa adalah bagaimana mereka berdua mencoba membangun kembali kehidupan setelah kepergian putra terkasih keluarga Lee itu. Kepergiannya yang tidak mengizinkan satupun ucapan selamat tinggal. Hanya kehampaan dan kekosongan. 

Lee Jinhyuk, lelaki luar biasa itu meninggalkan dunia dengan membawa dua hati yang begitu menyayanginya.

ㅡ

ㅡ

ㅡ

Surat untuk Lee Jinhyuk ( _yang kuharap sampai padamu di bagian langit manapun kamu berada. dialrang mengejek tulisanku. braille dan tulisan biasa ternyata berbeda. ~~akj merindukanmu~~_ ).

_Kamu tahu kenapa aku begitu menyukai angka 2 & 7?_

_2 itu kamu ga akan aku dua-in._

_7 itu karena kamu tujuan hidup aku._

_Kamu selalu bilang begini padaku, Jinhyuk._

_Hari ini, aku ingin membicarakan rasa kehilangan dengan bahagia. Aku tidak akan mengingatmu lagi sebagai kenangan, tetapi pelajaran. Terima kasih untuk semua pengalaman yang kamu ciptakan._

_Terima kasih sudah datang ke hidupku dan membuatku bahagia, terima kasih sudah mencintaiku dan menerima cintaku. Tapi yang terpenting, terima kasih sudah menyadarkanku bahwa ada waktu di mana akhirnya aku bisa merelakanmu pergi._

_Sebab, bukan perpisahan yang membuatmu tersayat, melainkan, adanya rasa kehilangan pada seseorang yang padahal tak pernah kamu miliki. Aku akan membiarkanmu pergi, selamat mencari bahagiamu, wahai bahagiaku._


End file.
